


Before You Know It

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 April Bingo Table [6]
Category: Salem (TV)
Genre: April Showers 2015, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary and John's last night together before the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before You Know It

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the very beginning of the series, right before John goes off to war. Written for the prompt 'Captain' for the Phase 14 April Bingo Table at writerverse on LJ.

Mary and John lay in his bed, their bodies entwined around one another.

“Promise you won’t forget me while you’re off fighting, Captain?” Mary said, tucking her head under John’s chin.

“As long as you promise not to fall in love with anyone else while I’m away” said John, smiling.

“Never” promised Mary as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

“Hey” said John, wiping away her tears and planting a kiss on her forehead. “No crying now.”

“Sorry” said Mary. “It’s just that I’m going to miss you so much.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll be home before you know it.”


End file.
